Seven Days
by Luvya
Summary: This has been done before but not like this. Seven days till Graduation. We look back on memouries from our rugrats. See where the ones not in highschool are now and more... UPDATED
1. Sunday

Seven Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats in any shape or form

Authors Notes: I'm Sorry I haven't got up the next chapter of Rugrats all grown up but I will do! I promise! This Story came to me as I was walking home from school and I had to start it. Oh and It wont be in Lil's point of view. I'm just having her do a sort of Narration type thing. So here goes:

Prologue 

Sunday 6 June 

A lot has changed in the past 17 years of my life. Wait scratch that. A lot has changed in the past 17 years of our lives.  Angelica, Suzie, Timmy, Chuckie and Samantha are all in College each of them getting their degrees. Angelica in Harvard getting a law degree, Timmy in Boston U getting an Accounting degree, Suzie following her mothers footsteps and getting a doctors degree in the university of Southern California, Samantha is getting a teachers degree in NYU and Chuckie is in Seattle getting a English degree. Although they are in different states Chuckie and Samantha are still together, so are Timmy and Angelica. As for Kimi, Tommy, Phil and I? We are in our last week of senior year. I have no idea where the others are going next year but I am going to Kings College in London on a scholarship. I haven't told anyone yet as I want to tell Phil and my parents first. Maybe that will get Phil to tell us what his College plans are. I've just suddenly had a flashback from when we where babies (a LONG time back!) With Tommy saying "What ever happens, it's going to just stay the 1…2…eleventy… 4 of us" no sooner than a month later we had Kimi with us. Guess that means Change isn't always a bad thing. Like Angelica said it was, mind you we should of known by then NEVER TO TRUST ANGELICA (but she's changed since then, we all have) 

            Prom. It's on Wednesday and I still don't have a date for it. From what I hear Kimi and Phil are going together, but they go to everything together it's not surprising that they'll go to the prom together. (But they are NOT a couple so I've been told) There is one person who I want to go with. He still hasn't asked me though. I wish he would. Tommy Pickles would have to be the hunkest man on earth. But I'll have to be dreaming if he would ask me. Plain old Lillian Deville, someone he's known since he was a baby. He will probably ask Kayla Banks or Vicki McNeil. 2 of the most beautiful people in the school who have the hugest crush on him. Anyway if he did ask me to the prom how could I compete with them? 

            I'm Lillian Deville and this is my last week of High School.      


	2. Monday

Seven Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats in any shape or form

Authors Notes: I'm Sorry I haven't got up the next chapter of Rugrats all grown up but I will do! I promise! This Story came to me as I was walking home from school and I had to start it. If it works out Kimi's handwriting will be **_bold italics, _**and Phil and Lil's will be** bold **

Part 1: Monday 

_Monday 7 June_

            Mondays are never easy in our house. First Mom wakes up then wakes up Dad and then finally us (Well me first and then, after a unspoken agreement I wake up Phil) today was different though. For the first time in practically our whole lives Phil woke up first.

"Yo Lil it's time to wake up" Phillip 'Phil' Deville called to his sister. 

"Go away" Lillian 'Lil' Deville moaned. Then something registered in her brain and her eyes flew open, "What are you doing up so early? It's a) Monday 'one of the worst days of your life' and b) it's…" Lil squinted at her clock. "It's 6:30am, that's before Mom gets up!" Lil realised. 

"But it's our last week and I have to relish every single minute of it!" Lil groaned. 

"Yeah but do _I_ have to take part of this?"

"Yeah coz where twins!"

"Just give me five more minutes," Lil groaned. She was sure she had entered the twilight zone. Her Brother waking up early? She being the one wanting 'five more minutes?' What was happening here? Lil had a feeling that this week was going to be her strangest adventure yet.

_            The Pickles families Mondays are even worse. With Tommy's mother rushing off to teach at the junior high school, Tommy's dad rushing to his job (Nobody's quiet sure what he does, not even Tommy), Dil and Tommy rushing off to High-school. (Well not quite rushing because they have to wait for Kimi, Phil and I first!) It's a miracle there not late all the time. It's a miracle that **we're **not late all the time._

"And folks it's going to be a bright sunny day in Los Angeles so make the most of it!" Thomas 'Tommy' Pickles groaned and hit his alarm clock. He then dragged himself into the shower. It wasn't till the water hit him that it hit him. It was his last Monday of High school! His last Monday ever! When he got out of the shower he had a grin on his face.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my brother, oh and how did you get here so fast?" Dylan 'Dil' Pickles asked when he saw his brother smiling on a Monday morning.

"It's my last week of school! This is going to be the best week ever!"

"Does this mean you've asked Lil to the prom?" Dil asked with a sly grin as he watched his brother's face sag a bit.

"I can't what if she's already got a date? What if she doesn't want to go with me? What if this ruins our friendship? I don't know what I would do if that happened"

"Yeah but what if she says yes and she wants to go to the prom with you? You'll never know unless you ask" Dil said.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would of thought you where Chuckie." Tommy smiled at the thought of his best friend Charles 'Chuckie' Finster. Since he had left for college school, and basically life wasn't the same without him. Chuckie wasn't there to talk Tommy out of his scams or to help him with life in general, although they wrote letters and talked on the phone all the time it wasn't the same and Dil knew it.

"Is Chuckie coming for graduation?"

"I'm not sure he hasn't said anything in resent conversations and neither has Kimi. Angelica and Timmy are but I'm not sure about Suzie either." 

"When are Ange and Timmy coming in?"

"Cut-day. Ange said they tried to come sooner but that's the only day that they where able to fly in.

"I still can't believe you guys get to wag a day off school and you don't get caught."

"That's basically because all the seniors do it and therefore it's pointless trying to chase them down." Tommy explained he then looked at the clock, "hey we better go and get ready, you still need a shower and I need to get dressed. Plus if we don't we will have Mum on our backs in a moment"

            _The Finister house isn't nearly as busy as Tommy's and my houses in the mornings since Chuckie's left. Kimi's always a little later now though. I think that's because Chuckie isn't there to wake her up! She's been a little down in the dumps lately but I'm not sure why. I think it might be because everything's been changing so fast these last 2 years, but I'm not entirely sure._

Kimi Finster was down in the dumps. Her brother wasn't going to her graduation. She hadn't let anyone else know yet. Basically because she didn't know how to tell them. Even though she had known them her whole lives she didn't know what to say. How do you tell them that their best friend isn't coming to their graduation? She could remember the conversation so clearly.

"Kimi, you know if I could come I would" Chuckie said over the phone.

_"We went to yours" Kimi said pointedly._

_"But Kimi, I have classes that day. If I could get out of them I would but I can't. Can you tell everyone that I can't make it?" Chuckie asked._

_"I suppose." Kimi said. She was pissed off at her brother out of anyone in the world that she wanted at her graduation Chuckie was that one person._

_"Kimi, don't be mad."_

_"Yeah don't be mad he says. Don't be mad that my big brother isn't coming to my only graduation. Don't be mad that he's letting ALL his friends down. Don't be mad that he's the only one I thought I could count on," Kimi said into the phone. She then slammed the phone down._

She was still mad at him. How could he let everyone down like that? If she was in his position she would of made it **her** business to come down. She would of tried everything and anything to come down. She then got up into the shower and slammed the door.

            Chas Finster sighed as he heard the door slam. He then knew that his son had told Kimi that he couldn't make it.

"What's wrong honey?" Kira Finister asked her husband.

"I'm just wondering if Chuckie's plan is such a good idea? I mean having all his friends mad at him wont do any good and what if Kimi stays mad at him?"

"No Chuckie's plan will work out." Kira said forcefully, "He want's it to be a surprise. The only way the surprise would work was if Kimi was mad at him. Now shhh Kimi's coming down stairs." Chas automatically clammed up. 

"Morning Mum, Morning Dad" Kimi said to her parents.

"Morning Honey. Did you sleep well?" Kira asked her daughter.

"Yeah. I just wish Chuckie could come to graduation." Kimi said wistfully. 

"Well he has classes and that can't be helped sweetie" 

"I know it's just that we all made it to his graduation. Angelica and Timmy are both coming to our graduation." Kimi pointed out. She then launched into a conversation about the next week.

            _Well that's the mornings at everyone's houses. Now about school. Wow what to say. We all go to 'Cater High School est. 1871' which isn't too far from Tommy's and our houses. It's about 1 block's walk. Which means we don't have to catch the bus! We all meet up at Tommy's house because… well because we've been going there since we where babies! _

**_Knock, Knock_ **_(They used to have a door bell but Phil managed to break it, in revenge for Tommy breaking ours)_

"You guys should know by now you can just walk in!" Didi Pickles said as she opened the door.

"Morning Mrs Pickles" the twins coursed

"Morning Phil, Lil, I'll just get them both" The twins nodded and sat down at the table.

"WOOF, WOOF" Two sets of barks came up and two dogs ran to them. Lil and Phil both patted them on the head.

"Hey Spiffy" 

"Hey Spike J" The twins coursed yet again.

"Morning Guys. Guess you bet Kimi again."

"Morning Dil, yeah. You'll never guess who woke up first this morning," Lil said 

"Phillip Deville woke up first? This has got to be put in the record books," Tommy said coming into the room.

"What I plan to enjoy every day of this week. It's our last Monday of High School EVER," Phil cheered.

"You mean I'm going to be woken up at 6:30am EVERY day this week?" Lil groaned, "MUM doesn't even get up this early."

"Oh you'll get over it Lil"

"Will not Phil"

"Will too Lillian"

"Will not Phillip"

"Guys you don't have to fight EVERY morning do you?" Kimi said walking in the door. She put on what she hoped was a descent enough smile. 

"Yeah they do, it's part of themselves, I don't know what they're going to do about next year" Tommy said, "Morning Kimi," He added quickly.

"Morning Tommy, Morning Guys" 

"Hey Kimi" The twins coursed. 

            _When Tommy said the part about "It's a part of themselves" well that's true, but what are we going to about next year? We wont be able to argue over the phone every morning. Maybe we could argue in our letters! That could work! Anyway back to the story. Almost right away I knew something was up with Kimi. She was never this quiet. I think Tommy and Phil knew that something was up with her as well, because as soon as we where out the door Tommy brought it up._

"Alright Kimi what's up with you?" Tommy asked. 

"Nothings up with me" Kimi automatically lied. She couldn't tell them. Not yet anyway.

"Sure nothings up with you. You're never this quiet. Now spill" Phil said as well.

"Yeah, it's not about you singing for graduation is it?" Lil asked.   
"Ahh… Yeah that's it! I'm just worried about singing for graduation" Kimi gave a silent thankyou to Lil. She would tell them eventually. But she just had to find the right time and place. Phil looked unconvinced though but she gave him a smile to let him know that was what it was.

"Don't worry Kimi you'll do fine. I mean you've done it before haven't you" Tommy said encouraging her. 

"Oh Man… not enough Tommy speech." Phil groaned, "your getting as bad as the whole parent's speeches."

"Hey speaking of speeches how are you going with your valedictorian speech Lil?" Kimi asked. 

            How was I doing? How could I tell them that I hadn't even started yet? How could I just say I'm scared stiff of doing my speech. Any speech in fact. So I just said the first thing out of my mouth.

"Oh it's doing fine." Lil lied hoping that would be enough. She would eventually start. She really would. 

"Hey Kimi had any news from Chuckie recently?" Phil asked casually. Tommy's head jolted up. 

"Um… No… he hasn't rang in awhile" 

"But he must know that graduation is in a week" Tommy said pointedly.

"Well did he tell you anything?" Kimi snapped. Tommy looked shocked. 

"Uh… no… but…" That brought Tommy to a halt. Why hadn't Chuckie called? Why hadn't he told him his plans? They where best friends. They didn't hide _anything_ (apart from where Tommy was going for college, he couldn't tell Chuckie. It was a surprise.)

"Well?"

"…Nothing…" Tommy went silent for the rest of the walk.

            Something is now bothering Tommy. Tommy doesn't just go silent. This is Tommy Pickles where talking about. Tommy Pickles who once stood up to Timmy McNutty when he wouldn't stop picking on Angelica. The Tommy Pickles who's first kiss was…well… me… (long story). The Tommy Pickles who Never gives up.

"Tommy what's wrong?" Tommy looked up and saw Lil looking at him with concern in his eyes. Today it seemed like everything was on a rollercoster. First he was happy, then brought down in the dumps, now he was brought down even lower with the thought of his best friend. 

"Nothings wrong" He lied, "I'm fine, just worried about finals." He said hoping that she would believe him. They had fallen behind the others. Ask her now Pickles! A voice that unbelievably sounded like Chuckie yelled at Tommy.  But what if she says no? He asked. You'll never know unless you ask her. 'Chuckie' advised.

"Um… Lil… I was wondering…" Tommy started.

"Yeah?" Lil asked hope fulling her voice. Could she possibly like him?

"I was wondering…" Tommy started again. Lil turned to face him. In his eyes she looked beautiful. Get it over with Pickles The Chuckie like voice told him. Alright Already. I'll tell her!

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the prom with me." Suddenly the whole group went silent. Kimi, Phil and Dil stopped talking about baseball and waited for Lil's response.

"Su…Sure…" Lil sputtered.

He asked me out! I can't believe it! Finally he asked me! And not Vicki McNeil or Kayla Banks. ME Lillian Deville!

"Great!" Tommy grinned. "So I'll pick you up at 7?" Lil nodded not trusting her voice. 

"Lil now we can go shopping for our dresses together!" Kimi yelled. 

"Hey Tommy want to go shopping for a suits together?" Phil asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Totally man, and lets go get our hair styled as well!" Tommy said in the same voice.

"Guys!" Lil and Kimi cried hitting them both. The boys laughed.

"Hey I have an idea instead of getting 2 separate limos why don't we get a group limo?" Tommy suggested.

"Yeah that would work" Phil said instantly agreeing.

"He just doesn't want to pay for the whole thing," Lil said with a smile on her lips.

"That's not the reason Lillian"

"Is too Phillip"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is not" Lil said with a sly smile.

"Is too" 

"See Phil agrees with me" Phil gave Lil a dirty look.

"You did that on purpose," Phil cried. 

"Get ready to run" Tommy advised Lil.

"I've been ready" Suddenly Phil started chasing Lil the final 3 metres to school.

Once we get to school we all then split up to go to our lockers. Dil to the top floor where the junior lockers where, Phil and I to the A side of the school for their lockers and Tommy and Kimi to the B-side.

"Hey Tommy I've gotta tell you something" Kimi said when they got to their lockers. (They where right next door to each other)

"Yeah Kimi?" Tommy said wondering what it was. Kimi took a deep breath. This was it. She was about to tell him that his best friend wasn't going to come to his graduation.

"Well you see…"

**BRING, BRING, BRING, BONG **

The bell system has been off for ages it used to ring for 4 rings and then stop. Now it sounds more like a telephone and then a couple of weeks ago it started ending with a bong. No-ones too sure as to what happened with it. (Well I have some idea)

Phil was bored. His first period was Maths class and he hated it. He knew he wanted to enjoy this week but he didn't know how he could with Maths being so boring. Boring, boring, boring. He wanted to know what was up with Kimi. He wanted to know what was up with Lil. He wanted to know what was up with Tommy. But he didn't want anyone to know what was up with him. He didn't know what was up with him. He had been surprised about Kimi snapping at Tommy. Chuckie must have said something to make her mad. Phil realized but what would make her mad?

Tommy wanted to know what Kimi was about to tell him before the bell. After the bell had finished ringing (or Bonging as the case may be) she clammed up. He glanced over at Phil who was in his maths class. He was staring out the window. Typical. Tommy instantly knew he was bored. But Tommy was confused. What was Kimi going to tell him? Something about Chuckie? Something about someone else? Where they hiding something from him? Did they know about his plans? Suddenly Tommy had an idea. Another idea but this one in the form of a road trip kind of idea.

Lil was taking notes down from the teacher. First period was always so boring. Thankfully she only had 4 more first periods to go. (Technically 3 seeing the whole 'Senior Cut day' thing after prom.)

Kimi had chickened out. She couldn't tell him. He was now going to corner her after class. She knew it. It was the type of thing that he would do. But how was she going to tell him that his bestest friend wasn't coming to graduation? This was going to be so difficult.  This week was defiantly going to be her strangest adventure yet.

That's basically what goes on in first period. Phil and Tommy both have maths. Kimi has history next door to the guys maths class and I have English opposite. After that it is mine and Tommy's study period and Phil and Kimi head off to there English class. Then it's break. Then Phil and I have Biology while Kimi and Tommy have Chemistry. Then its Maths for me and Kimi, Tommy goes to English and Phil goes to French. 5th period is lunch time, then sixth is my French class, Tommy's bio class and Phil and Kimi's study class (boy are they lucky they get a long lunch our!) Last period of the day we all have together, which is P.E. That's the jist of our timetables.

Once the bell had rang at the end of first period Tommy packed up his things as fast as he could and waited for Kimi outside her classroom. Unfortunately (or fortunately for Kimi!) Kimi had made it out faster and was already sitting down in her English class when Phil walked in.

"I thought we walked to class together" Phil complained when he sat down next to her.

"Sorry we got out early." Kimi said not looking up.

"Okay what's up? I know something's up with you and don't lie about it either." Kimi took a deep breath.

"If I tell you will you promise not to be angry?" Phil nodded. Once again Kimi was interrupted. 

"Alright class get out your books and read them from page 68" Mrs Quark their English teacher said coming into the room. A note then landed on Kimi's desk.

**What's up? **Kimi took a deep breath. This was it. She was going to tell someone. Who cares if it wasn't the right way to tell someone she had to.

**Chuckie's not coming to graduation **

"WHAT???" Crap. Phil was angry.

"Mr Deville I would appreciate if you kept your expressions to your self." Mrs Quark scolded.

"Sorry Mrs Quark" 

"Just don't do it again" The note then landed back on Kimi's desk.

**WHAT?**

**Chuckie's not coming to grad. I think he has classes or something.**

Phil was mad. One of his closest friends wasn't coming to graduation. That was just plain mean seeing as he went to his. Phil then noticed some more writing on the note.

**How are we going to tell Tommy?**

Study period with Tommy is always fun. We talk about all sorts of things. Things like what the up coming sport is going to be like. Advice on guys/girls (I admit that was hard from him) But today I had to get down to writing my valedictorian speech. I really did. 

"Hey Lil"

"Hey Tommy" Lil said as Tommy sat down at 'their' table. 

"Has Kimi been acting strange to you?" Tommy asked. Lil thought about that for a moment.

"Yeah I guess she is. Why?" 

"When we went up to our lockers she wanted to tell me something but the bell rang and she couldn't and I haven't seen her since. It's like she's avoiding me or something." Tommy confessed. 

"Well it could be because she had to go to class?" Lil suggested.

"But Phil and Kimi always wait for each other before they go to English but she wasn't there." Tommy pointed out.

"Oh…" Lil was itching to get back to her speech, "Sorry Tommy I don't know what's wrong… I'm going to have to get back to my speech…" Lil trailed off. Tommy looked up.

"Yeah that's fine… sorry about that"

At break I noticed what Tommy was talking about. Kimi turned up 5 minutes before the bell, avoided glares from Phil and questioning glances from Tommy. It looks like I'm going to have to get the gossip from Phil in bio. 

Phil and Lil walked together to biology. Phil was annoyingly silent so Lil finally decided to break it.

"Okay Tell me what's wrong" Lil demanded stopping in the hallway. Phil looked startled.

"There's nothing wrong." Phil said lying through his teeth.

"Yeah and Pigs fly" Lil snapped. "I can tell when your lying so tell me the truth or I'll tell mum what you have under your bed…." Lil said threatening him. Phil looked shocked. 

The old 'I'll tell mum what you have under your bed' does it every time. Truth is I don't know what's under his bed, but it has to be bad as he always goes pale every time I say it, and tells me automatically afterwards.

"Alright, alright. The truth is…" 

**BRING, BRING, BRING, BONG**

Neither twins moved. Lil had to know what was up with the group. It was driving her insane.

"The Truth is what?" Lil asked once the bell had finished 'bringing' Everyone else was in class.

"Ahh… we have to get to Bio…" Phil pointed out.

"Screw Bio I want to know NOW" Lil demanded. What was so wrong? Was something wrong with Kimi? Was something wrong with Chuckie?

"Does it have to do with Chuckie?" Lil asked. Phil looked shocked. How did she know? Phil sighed and Lil took it as a yes.

"Okay tell me now" Lil demanded.

I had to know what was up and what was happening with Chuckie. I mean what if he was dying or something? Wouldn't you like to know about it?

"Well you see…." Phil took another deep breath, "Chuckiesnotcomingtograduation" he said really fast.

"What?" Lil said confused, "Say that again, but slower and more understandable." 

"Chuckie's not coming to graduation" Phil said again.

"WHAT?" Lil yelled.

"Do I really have to say it again?" Phil moaned. 

"No, what do you mean Chuckie's not coming to graduation? He's like our best friend he has to come to grad." 

"I know" Suddenly Lil thought of something.

"Is that what Kimi was going to tell Tommy?" Phil nodded.

"She's been trying to but she can't think how to tell him" Lil understood. 

"And that's why you where shooting glares at her at break?"

"Yeah… so are we going to Bio?" Phil asked his sister. She looked at her watch and noticed that they still had half the period left. 

"Nah lets head over to the field" Phil looked at her shocked, "What? I'm aloud to cut a class on my last week"

Seriously I felt the need to after that news. I wonder how Tommy's going to take it I mean Chuckie and I are close but not THAT close… well we did go out but that's another story. Kimi's going have to tell him soon otherwise he will know something's up. Hey I wonder if she's telling him now?

Kimi wasn't telling Tommy now though. She wasn't even sitting next to Tommy. She had slipped in at the last moment and sat in the last available seat. (She had said to Tommy that she had needed to go to the toilet once Phil and Lil had left to go to Bio)

Tommy didn't know what to do. Kimi was defiantly hiding something from him. He was sure of that. After four years of sitting next to each other she went and sat next to someone else. He suspected Phil knew what ever was bothering her, with all the glares she was getting at break. He was going to find out at lunch no matter what.

Cutting class with Phil was fun. I can't believe we didn't do it sooner. I mean our last week of school doesn't really count for anything as most of us seniors have already been accepted into college. I mean I know I have and Chuckie and the rest of the gang had been. Now that I know what's going on I wonder what Math is going to be like…

Kimi was sure Lil now knew. As soon as Lil walked in she placed a note on Kimi's desk. That's how she knew.

**Have you told Tommy yet?**

**No, any ideas?**

**Sorry I'm focasing them all on my speech.**

**Oh.. Hows that going?**

**Alright… I got some done in study**

**That's good. I hear Tommy finally asked you to the prom**

I had forgotten all about the 'dream date' what with finding out about Chuckie and working on my speech… man it's been a busy morning!

**BRING, BRING, BONG**

Alright this was it. Tommy was going to find out what was going on and he was going to find out now. Going through the cafeteria food line he got a apple and a sandwich and sat down at their usual table. 

We've claimed this table as our own. Angelica, Chuckie, Samantha, Suzi and Timmy have all sat at this table at one point of their high-school time and Dil promised he would sit at the table when we leave and future Finster's, Deville's and Pickles will all sit here aswell.

Phil was the next one to join Tommy. He had the hot food lunch (Chicken noddles) with a glass of O.J. 

"Hey" Tommy said as Phil sat down.

"Hey"

"How was French?" Phil shrugged his sholders. Suddenly Tommy remembered his bright idea.

"Hey I have an idea" Phil immediately started shaking his head.

"What I haven't even started explaining it too you"

"Yeah but when ever a Pickles says what used to be a simple four letter word all hell breaks loose."

For once Phil was right. With out Chuckie here to talk us out of it one of us will always gets in trouble for Angelica, Dil or Tommy's ideas. Even when Chuckie was here we still got in trouble!

"Well it's not going to happen this time." Tommy said firmly. "What do you think of a road trip?"

"Hey that could work…" Phil admitted, "But there are two problems I can see with your idea already. One: Where are we going to get the car and two: How are we going to let our parent's agree?"

"Agree to what?" Kimi asked as she sat down with Lil right behind her.

"Tommy wants to go on a road trip" Phil automatically said.

"Cool, count me in"

"Sounds great. But what are we doing about the car and about our Parents?" Lil asked.

Why are you all looking at me like that? A road trip **would** be cool. Especially with my best friends (Chuckie coming along would be even cooler but it's not like that would ever happen would it, he's not even coming to our graduation!) It will be a great last way to spend our summer, a great way to remember things.

"Yeah that's what Phil said," Tommy told Lil, "Anyway my parents are giving me a car for grad and if we can get at least one parents to go it will all be signed sealed and delivered."

Well I guess that's true. Most of what our parent's decide on are on what Tommy or Kimi's parent's say.

"So are you all in?" The twins and Kimi nodded, "Great. Oh yeah Kimi what where you going to tell me?"

"Uh… Nothing…" Lil and Phil both gave Kimi a glare, "What?" She asked them both smiling innocently; hoping beyond hopes that they wouldn't blurt it out. 

"Yeah sure you weren't now what where you gong to tell me?" Tommy asked disbelievingly. She wouldn't have avoided him for nothing. Kimi sighed. She turned to Phil and Lil.

"Hey would you mind giving us a moment?" they nodded and walked over to the trophy cabinet displayed in the cafeteria.

Walking away like that wasn't easy. I knew Tommy was going to get bad news no matter what happened, I knew he wasn't going to like it.

"Do you think she will tell him?" Phil asked Lil.

"Yeah she's going to tell him."

"You sure?"

"Yes Phillip I'm sure."

"What are you guys doing?" Phil and Lil jumped and spotted Dil standing there with his tray of food.

"Waiting for Kimi to tell Tommy that Chuckie's not coming to graduation" Phil said.

"WHAT" Tommy and Dil yelled at the same time causing everyone to go quiet. 

"I take it she told him," Lil said.

"Yeah and I take it she didn't tell you" Phil said to Dil.

The rest of the day wasn't easy. In French I was lucky as I didn't have Tommy and Kimi in either of my classes but Phil had Tommy in Bio and apparently he was nutting off at him every single minute. P.E was also difficult Phil and I decided to separate Tommy and Kimi and I went with Tommy on one team and Phil and Kimi where on the other. Wow! Look at the time. I better go Moms going to call me for Tea in a minute.

To be continued

   


End file.
